


Change is Everything

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, just wanted something fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Enjolras is tired of sneaking around at work with Grantaire and knows something needs to be done about it.





	Change is Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enjoltaireforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoltaireforever/gifts).



Enjolras grumbled as he passed the hot secretary, Grantaire, catching him giving him bedroom eyes for the fifth time just that morning. A quick glance told Enj it was only 11 am. Today was a long day already. Javert ran a tight ship here at the print shop. 

 

The extremely strict “no dating co-workers” policy was exhausting. Since day one on the job, Grantaire and Enjolras have wanted to spend so much time getting to know each other in and out of work. 

 

“I...uhh...gotta talk to you.” Enjolras whispered in Grantaire’s ear. He was pleased to see just how much Grantaire wanted to “talk” with him. Leaving him to his troubles for the time being, Enjolras went back to his desk. An hour or so later, both of them clocked out in sync for their breaks. Instead of the lunch room, they went straight to a supply closet.

 

They wasted no time. Before Enjolras could think of a greeting, Grantaire’s lips were on his. Not that he wasn’t looking forward to this, but the noises he was making might have given them away had Grantaire not pulled away abruptly. 

 

“This sneaking around feels weird.” He admitted, more to himself than to Enj. 

“Don’t go all noble on me now.” Enjolras huffed, annoyed and amused.

 

“I do love you-” Grantaire realized what he said, a minute after he said it. 

 

“You what? I’ll be honest, I thought this was more of a friends with benefits thing.” Enjolras shifted a bit uncomfortably for the tight space they found themselves in. 

 

He found Grantaire kept quiet so he went on, unable to stop his word vomit at this point. “I do appreciate your honesty though. And...I love you too. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”  Grantaire’s eyes lit up in the darkness to hear that.

 

“Glad it isn’t one sided.” Grantaire smiled. “Anyway, we really either need to come clean to Javert or we need to end whatever...this is.” Enjolras swallowed audibly. 

 

“You’re right. Ending it is probably the best thing. At least for the time being.” They both decided it was just until they could convince the big boss to lower the rules a bit. 

 

That agreement was a week ago. Enjolras groaned, remembering how nice Grantaire’s lips were. The feeling of his hands everywhere on Enj’s body brought a blush to his pale cheeks. 

“We need to talk. Now.” Enjolras strolled right over to Grantaire’s desk. The younger man nodded. He followed him around the corner where they were out of eye and ear shot of others around them. 

 

“I can’t even do this. I thought I’d feel better but I don’t. I miss you too much for that. We need to go on a real date outside of work. Just get to know each other better.” Enjolras was rambling but he didn’t care. “We gotta just live with the consequences. I’m sure if we tell Javert what’s going on we’ll be okay.” 

 

He was cut off by a kiss. It didn’t take long to shake off his surprise and kiss back. Soon the world disappeared again and it was just the two of them. After what felt like an eternity, they broke apart.

 

“I’m sorry,” Grantaire said softly. “I just had this overwhelming urge and I followed it through.” 

 

“It’s alright. I am thankful you did.” Enjolras smiled, gentle. “I needed that. I would never have stopped if you didn’t.” That pulled a laugh out of Grantaire.

 

“But you’re right we do need to tell Javert what is going on.” 

 

“Yes.” Enjolras kissed him one last time before leaving the meeting spot.

 

Grantaire smiled, careful to leave discreetly and head back to his desk.


End file.
